


Of Girls and Goddesses

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fear of Relationships, Girl on Goddess, Goddess Drama, Goddess on Girl, Hurt/Comfort, Palucina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina's mind was blown by the fact that there was a green haired goddess--she just had to get to know her better!<br/>Also, there may be some inter-Smasher drama...like Robin and Robyn having a twin arguing thing, and Lucina being an awkwardly adorable mess with Palutena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love At First Sight, and a Lemon

Lucina ran up to the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and knelt in reverence, "I...apologize, I know it's such short notice, but...well, might you have some connection to the manakete?"

"Eh? What's...hm, no, but according to Divinipedia, they're dragon people...ah, with generally green hair? Well, I see why you might think that, but no, none at all, I apologize for the disappointment." Palutena tossed her hair back, and smiled at the blue haired human.

"Um, no disappointment, I just walked up to you, must have been kind of strange, I apologize."

"Don't worry, it's not every day a pretty girl like you walks up to me."

Lucina's eyes widened and her face turned dark red, then the goddess winked at her, sending all her sense out the window, so she stood there while Palutena left her.

Lucina felt her heart race and a small buzz from behind caught her attention. Palutena was standing in front of some strange device that was unleashing a stream of what looked like tea into her her glass. Lucina approached her shyly, not knowing how she was going to engage the goddess in conversation, but she wanted to build off of what Palutena said...she was unsure, though, perhaps it was just her wishful thinking. As she struggled internally, she tried to face the goddess, eye to eye, but thought it disrespectful, kind of difficult due to a sudden infatuation, as well as very presumptuous, Palutena could have whoever she wanted, from any time and any place.

"Hm, hmm!" Palutena had such a nice chuckle, it was friendly and relaxing, and it sounded like she was interested in getting to know her!

"H-hi." Lucina felt her heart sink as the words left her mouth, but Palutena still wore her smile.

"Hi! I don't believe we've been formally introduced, roster or no, I am Palutena."

"Lucina, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The pleasure's all mine, Lucina...I hear you have a friend here?"

"Yes, and my father is to help out sometimes. I hear you have someone here as well."

"Pit, yes...and Pittoo. Um, so...do you have a bae back in your homeland waiting for you?"

"Sadly, no, but I'm glad everyone's alright, Mom and Dad sent me a letter the other day, things are going well. What's a 'bae', Miss-"

"Buh, buh, buh! First, bae is a term of affection, pay attention, there will be a test on that later! Second thing, 'Palutena', if you please. No miss, ma'am, or madam, please!" the greenette goddess snapped her finger against a lemon, splitting it into slices so she could squeeze them into her tea.

"Sorry! Many apologizes-" Lucina started bow, but Palutena turned, smiling brightly as she flicked Lucina's forehead.

"You're a cute, one!" Palutena giggled, enjoying the confusion that radiated off of Lucina.

"Pardon?"

"Please, just treat me like a peasant! Go ahead, have my lemon, You're Majesty!" Palutena rubbed her lemon slice against Lucina's lips, the tingly sensation parted her lips, her mind trying to figure out what to do with this strange new activity. At first it was strange and sour, but sweet, too, and so juicy that she had to clamp her lips around the flesh, her tongue entertain by the medley of almost infinite wetness coupled with the delightful blend of sweet and sour, "There you go, milady, I hope it's to your satisfaction."

"It is!" Lucina pulled the lemon out of her mouth, otherwise sucking would be hard to cease, "Thank you, you're too gracious."

"I thought I was a peasant?"

"But that _is_ how I talk to peasants." Lucina frowned.

"Really?"

"Yes. Hey, wait, aren't you a goddess? So can you see that already, or only those from your domain?"

"Aren't you bright? It's good to see people besides Luigi using their head! Though he does it quite literally, while yours is more graceful and figurative."

"Thank you, ma'm, you're too kind."

"Ah, and I never did tell you, but I do know that's how you treat peasants!"

"So, did you see me, or can you read my past, or how?"

"Nope! You're a good girl, Lucina, I can see that even without my X-ray specs, which allow me to see people's ignorance!"

"Good girl? Um, I don't think that makes me good, but thank you."

"It makes you better than most...besides, I want to take your word for it." before Lucina asked another question, Palutena waved at her with that dazzling smile. She heard someone fall and found Mario clutching himself on the ground, squirming indecently.

 

The next day, after training, Lucina found Palutena talking to a beautiful blonde in an orange bikini, "Hey, Lucina!" Palutena called out to the princess, who couldn't stop a strange, warm and fuzzy feeling from crawling around her heart, making it skip a beat.

"Hello, Palutena, how are you today?" Lucina inquired, remembering that Palutena didn't like to be addressed formally. That reminded her of someone.

"I'm wonderful, thanks for asking, how are you?"

"Thank you, I'm great, just got back from training...um, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Lucina turned to the blonde with thee entrancing ponytail.

"Samus Aran." Samus extended her hand, Lucina smiled as she accepted her hand in a firm shake.

"Lucina...um, no last name." Lucina stared at the ground awkwardly, but a friendly slap to the shoulder told her not to worry.

"Ha, you're alright, Lucina! Don't worry about it, I just said my full name out of habit, call me what you like!"

"Sammy?"

"Uh...no." Samus frowned and her eyes adopted a droopy quality.

"I'm sorry, I-um, I won't call you that ever again! And if I slip up you can hit me."

A laugh exploded in Samus' chest and she wiped her eyes, "It's fine...you can call me Sam or anything else."

"Samantha?" Palutena wondered.

"Sure." Samus nodded, "That's a good nickname."

"Thanks, and I shall call you Lucy!" Lucina stiffened as a hand fell around her shoulder, "Or do you hate it? Honest feelings now, go on, I won't try to figure out for myself!"

"I like it...reminds me of when my friends called me that."

"Aw, well, it's...I should just call you by your full name."

"No, no, please, go ahead, Lucy, and I'll call you Tena!"

"Tena?"

"Uh, well-"

"I rather like it! It's such a cute name!"

"T-thanks." Lucina blushed and Palutena giggled.

"No prob, bae!" Palutena winked.

"W-wait, does that mean you like me?!"

Ah, you passed the test! I told you to pay attention, remember?"

"Huh...o-oh, yeah, right!"

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, I didn't embarrass you or anything, did I?"

"Um-"

"I'll make it up to you! That is, if you like ice cream!"

"What's ice cream?"

"Oh, then this will be fun for me too!"

"Eh?"

"See me in my quarters around eleven in the noon, I shall have a carton prepared for you!"

"Oh, thank you, you don't need to worry, though, I'm fine, I never did thank you for introducing me to lemons!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Palutena turned and waved, "I need to go shopping, though, just drop by any time around two!"

"A-ah, I'll...definitely think about it." Lucina stared at the ground, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Great, I'll see you then!" Palutena ran back and held out a strip of paper, "Call me if you ever change your mind, though."

"Um, see you." Lucina said quietly, her face grew redder as Palutena approached her, but when their hands touched...she was sure she would melt into a pool of sweat.

Lucina turned to find a bright smirk on Samus' lips, "W-what?"

"I think she likes you."

"Well...she's nice, so...I like her too."

"I think it's a date."

"Y-yeah...I was afraid of that."

"Do you want a copy of 'How to Date a Goddess', or should I stop trying to distract you with jokes?"

"I...think I should take a shower."

"That's probably a good idea. The quarters are over that way."

"Oh, right...I...guess I'm not thinking straight."

"Hm, of course you're not...you're in love with a literal and figurative goddess." Lucina shook her head as Samus shook from a laugh she managed to stifle, holding a gloved hand to her mouth.

 

Lucina got less done than she hoped for, mostly pushing a curious duck figure around the surface of the water as she tried to not think about Palutena--which was harder than she thought.

"At least I'm in some soapy water." she decided, wondering if she should get dressed or what, but it was noon, so that was just casual lunch? "Maybe I should just...bring a sandwich or something." Lucina rose from the water and let the water start draining while she ruffled her hair with a towel and worked her way down, lightly squeezing her breasts through the towel and patting the undersides, when she heard a knock at her door.

She yanked a bathrobe from a coat rack full of bathrobes, and looked through the little lens in the middle of the door, then backed away from the door. Of course the Robin twins would show up now, "Just a minute!" she yelled, casting the towel robe off and quickly drying herself, then turned to her closet, which was across that door, "Damn, can't catch a break!" she muttered under her breath.

"Uh, if it's a bad time we can swing by tomorrow!" the brother, Robin, called out.

"Or in another hour!" the sister, Robyn, chimed.

"Just gimmie a second!" Lucina grabbed another towel robe and tossed it on, then ran silently along the carpet into her closet, where she found everything she'd need to wear. She threw the clothes on and checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was dry, not fixed, but she couldn't leave the twins hanging. With clothes hangers in hand she opened the door, when Robin suddenly flinched.

"U-uh, the exalt's new clothes!" he yelled his hands over his eyes, "Either that or you walk around in the buff regularly! Not that your abs aren't impressive!"

"What?!" Lucina shoot her right arm over her breasts and her left hand over her pubic region--wishing to cover her abs as well just in case--and backed away as quickly as she could, and managed to back into the bathroom door, which she shut so no one would see all the towels, and bounced off that and onto a shoe.

So, she was wearing invisible clothes and about to break her neck on a shoe. This reminded her of the instance she overheard when her father, Chrom, tripped over a pebble...except she would be completely exposed and everyone would run to see what was happening, and find her naked on the floor. She didn't even know who left invisible clothes that--to her--looked like her usual outfit, but she had questions for the Master Hand...if she didn't break her neck.

Suddenly someone hurt his head on a door and cried out in pain, while heavy, feminine breathing rushed to her. She felt another body fall with hers to the floor, and opened her eyes to find Robyn smiling, "Whoa, that was close!"

Lucina _almost_ thought she stopped breathing, but a shallow, shaky breath reminded her she didn't need to worry about an involuntary function...which was why she was angry that her cheeks were probably the deepest scarlet, "T-thanks." Lucina slowly ceased her clutching onto Robyn's back and the two got up.

"And he was lying, by the way, you aren't wearing invisible clothes that only the worthy could see."

"Nope, she's wearing clothes the worthy can see _through_ , I can tell you that!" Robin smiled.

"Ugh, stop lying about that! Wanna another date with a door?" Robyn arched her eyebrow as he shook his head, anyways, I got you these." Robyn held up a bouquet that she dropped nearby.

"O-oh, uh...Robyn...I didn't know you felt-" Robyn gave her an apologetic smile and Lucina stopped talking.

"For your date, I mean!" she gestured at her brother, "I _guess_ he helped, too."

"Oh, i-it's not that kind of date-" Lucina began, when Robyn grinned.

"I know, I wanna meet the lucky girl!"

"I-uh?"

"Ah, ha, ha, wow, she's _so_ lucky, Lucy, you're an awesome friend!" Robyn helped Lucina to her feet and rubbed the wrinkles out of her shoulders, "You're also so cute, just, all the time, it's hard to imagine no one from our group tried to get you...I'm almost said I didn't try to, but I was worried it'd be too weird to date my best friend's daughter...I kinda regret that, but, as Sully may have said in this situation, Imma do my damnedest to make sure she makes sure to make you happy!"

"Ah, Robin, you're too sweet."

"Nah, you are, which is why I need to make sure she brushes her teeth between kisses."

"I don't think she'll need to worry about that, she is a-" the three directed their attention to Palutena, who just entered in the room, "-goddess."

"Sure bet I am! Sorry for the intrusion, I just wanted to ask if you had any allergies to milk or anything."

"Uh, no, I don't think so...the Master Hand said my files were somewhere in my closet."

"Okay, I'll just be a minute!" Palutena started for the closet when Lucina ran up to her and lightly held her forearm.

"Actually, it's best if I go in there."

"Hm, assertive." Palutena stepped back, smiling, then turned to Lucina's friends, "Hello, I believe we haven't met yet, I am Palutena-"

"Goddess." Robin breathed.

"Of light." Robyn continued, then ran into the closet behind Lucina.

"H-ha-hey, what are doing in here?" Lucina whispered, Robyn holding her shoulders.

"You didn't tell me she was a goddess!" Robyn whispered excitedly, her voice tickling Lucina's ear.

"I was going to, but she came in, and-"

"She's gorgeous, oh, Lucina, it's like a match made in Heaven!"

"Angel Land." Palutena called in, her arms under Robin's shoulders as he eagerly ran for the closet, yelling, "I wanna go in the closet too!" Palutena sent him careening into the floor and stepped into the closet, pulling Robyn out by the hand, "I'm from Angel Land...I'm also feeling very jealous, I'm tempted to camp on the closet so you don't get in."

"Sorry, Your Greatness, won't happen again!" Robyn beamed.

"That's good...as for Mister Self Control?" Palutena crossed her arms and turned to Robin, who's hair was messed up."

"I won't make a promise I can't keep!" he replied.

"I admire your honesty...but I promise you, this is a promise you can easily keep!" Palutena shot back, rather cheerful.

"Okay, here's the papers...apparently I'm not allergic to any foods." Lucina said, reading her files.

"That's great, now I don't need to worry about which restaurants to go to."

"I'm capable of chowing down anything without any consequences...even heartburn."

"Oh...I'm kind of jealous."

"Perks of being a goddess? Oh, I've stayed over way too long."

"Um, it's alright...I was supposed to be over by two?"

"Yes, I hope to see you then, if not, just give me a call." Palutena said, stepping out of the room, "Laters!"

"I-yeah, later." Lucina held her hand up and watched Palutena walk down the hall to her room.

"You're going to her _room_ for this date?" Robyn asked, blushing, "Uh, that might be just a little awkward."

"Sounds like she wants to keep you over for the night." Robin smirked, "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Uh, i-it's just ice cream."

"An euphemism for eating-" Robin began, when Robyn tackled his shoulders and jostled him.

"Shut up, dummy! Don't let him scare you...I'm sure she meant exactly what she said, just ice cream...she seems to like like she might try to feed it to you, though...eh, I'm sure she expects you to call her back with an excuse."

"I know...I keep thinking, maybe she's nervous too, she gave me her number, maybe she wants me to decide what we're doing? Maybe that's why she flirts with me so much and gave me a lemon, she likes me but doesn't know how to say it?"

"Good theory...look, if you wanna call her and ask if I can come too, say, to throw cold water on your sparks before become flames, then I'm sure she won't mind...I'll stay in the kitchen and cook or something, while you two hangout on the sofas--oh, Lucina, the newcomers haven't got it yet, but there's this thing called a 'television', it's kind of like the tome vision, except you can _change the 'channel'_ , it's incredible!"

"Can I come too?" Robin asked.

"Smash to stupid, she didn't even say whether or not I was coming!" Robyn pointed out.

"I know, but...if she does, then can-"

"You really think she wants you within leering distance--in _her_ room?"

"Well, I am at least as good looking as you are, and you turn heads!"

"Uh, Robin, hate to break it to you, but Palutena wasn't exactly giving you 'the look' you were looking for, she gave you that other one, the one that means to fall in a pitfall trap!"

"I'm not even engaged to anyone, so don't bring Morgan into this!"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that...sorry. So, Lucina, do you need us to give you some space while you think? I don't think we can be quiet."

"No, it's fine," Lucina sighed, "she...I think I want to go in alone...maybe you could walk there with me."

"You're thinking," Robyn narrowed her eyes, "maybe she's not as sunny as she seems? Like Venus, shiny on the outside, but conflicted on the inside."

"Robyn..."

"I know, I need to stop trying to think what you're thinking...you can go with her, if you're comfortable being alone with her."

"I think I am...how do we kill three hours, though?"

"Two hours and twenty minutes." Robin piped, "Might I suggest we watch something in Link's room?"

"I think you've embarrassed him enough." Robyn frowned.

"I just joked about how gay Ike was for him." Robin shrugged.

"You did what?!" Lucina eyes widened.

"Yep, Ike and Link were discussing the origins of skirts as men's clothing in ancient societies, the discussion got rather heated and Robin here thought, 'Hey, now's a good time for a gay skirt joke', and so he said," Robyn turned to Robin, "you know what, you say-never mind, you'll just be stupid, he said 'Link, Ike...should I excuse you two?' then he turns and says to me, 'I think they like each other', at which point I gave him that, 'we just barely know them' grimace, and he laughed."

"Hey, it lightened the mood!" Robin defended, then, at Robyn's scowl, he held up his hands defensively, "They stayed quiet so we could actually _watch_ the frigging documentary they were fighting over!"

"But like I said, Link and Ike...probably want nothing to do with us for a little while...you made an interesting first impression, we'll have some laughs at your expense when we're hanging out in a week or two."

"Well, why don't you two go to Ike and Link's place, while I try to pick up a date."

"Please don't tell us that's what you're thinking about doing...just do it and don't tell us." Robyn sighed, "Now I feel responsible for not going to get you out of a scrape."

"It's just trying to hook up, how bad could it be?"

"I don't know...it's _Smash_ , take your pick."

"Fine...don't do anything Lucina wouldn't."

"I'll never get anywhere like that!"

"You're funeral! Come on, Lucy."


	2. Princess' Struggle, Goddess' Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina decided to go to Palutena's room alone, unsure and very afraid, her feelings for the goddess were making it hard to breath...and then she remembered that smile, and had to see this through. She challenges her fate!

Lucina breathed out, and back in. She knocked on the door. She almost felt relieved when there was no answer, an awkward situation couldn't be there now, but she also felt disappointed. She knocked again, louder this time, and heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door, that was relief.

"Hi, Lucy." Palutena greeted, smiling as she tossed her hair back, "Sorry I didn't get to the door until now, I have something in the oven."

"Oh, it's alright, I wasn't waiting long." Lucina stepped into the room and stood by the door until Palutena shut it.

"I'm glad you took up my offer."

"M-me too."

"Um," Palutena averted her gaze and led Lucina to the kitchen. Lucina was amused by the light pink that emerged on the goddess' soft looking cheeks, it was also strangely calming, "ice cream's this way."

"Uh, thank you again, Palutena."

"You're welcome, Lucina!" Palutena took a short cylinder off the table and handed it to Lucina, as well as a spoon and a beautiful smile that took her breath away, "I set it out so it'd defrost, those store keep their ice cream as hard as bricks, I also stuck it in my patented fuzzy on the outside, waterproof on the inside and temp containing sleeve you wouldn't drop it, I'm sure you're not used to carrying cold wet things around."

Lucina "Thanks. Uhm, so, me and a friend were killing time at Link's place, well, were going to, and we found Pit...um, we talked for a bit, and then came back here, he told me a lot about you."

"Oh?" Palutena leaned on the armrest of a pink and blue couch that seemed to have a star pattern woven into the fabric, she rested her face against her hand, watching as Lucina sat in a scarlet chair, and took the lid of the ice cream.

"Yes, he said what an amazing person you are, and that you like teasing people a lot."

"That's true...but I don't tease people I don't like." Lucina's lit up as Palutena said that, and started in on the ice cream. There were layers of chocolate that reminded her of the sides of a canyon, she scraped the surface and got a chunk of chocolate in her spoon, and prepared to be struck by the richness.

"Hm-oh, cold, cold!" Lucina jabbed the spoon into the ice cream and covered her mouth as the ice cream slowly melt in her mouth.

"Eh, you don't need to finish-"

"No, no, it's great! Just so cold...it's like the complete opposite of soup, in every way! Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have inter-"

"Ha, ha! Don't worry about it, in fact, feel free to do that some more!" Palutena looked so happy right now, Lucina had a hard time bringing her focus back to the ice cream, "Just like soup, though, it's good even when it's temperature changes slightly."

"Hm, it's very sweet, though," Lucina blushed, "you sure you don't want any?"

"I think I will take that offer, actually." Palutena almost floated to her, and leaned forward, her hands on the armrests, and parted her lips.

Lucina lost her breath for a moment and felt a sudden heat flare in her cheeks, as though they could melt the ice cream if she rubbed her face against the bare carton. Palutena's lips looked even better than the ice cream, but Palutena was probably after a spoon and not a kiss, though Lucina had to doubt for a second what the goddess was thinking, "Uh-"

"I'm sorry," Palutena leaned back and and blushed, "maybe I should just take the ice cream carton?"

"U-uh, y-yeah." Lucina held the back of her knuckles against her lips with her free hands. She wasn't cold, but she was shivering like she was knee deep in ice cream.

"I-I apologize, I know I tend to tease, but," Palutena sat the carton aside, and turned back to Lucina, "I guess that was-"

"D-do you...like me?" Lucina breathed shakily, eyes searching Palutena's face, as though the answer lay within it.

"Huh? Of course, you-"

"No, I mean...do you like me, like...for a girlfriend?"

Palutena bowed her head and rubbed her arm, "I'm...interested in you, you fascinate me with your behavior, and charm me with that dazzling smile...so I suppose you could say I wished that...I could be close to you...which may or may not have been a mistake."

"Huh? No, I'm not angry, just-"

"I mean...for my long term...humans don't live forever, a fact I'm reminded of constantly, and it grieves me greatly." Palutena kept her eyes fixed on Lucina's shoes and laughed, "I don't...no goddess wants me, and humans frighten me to no end...and yet, I dream of having a beautiful lover one day...and I know one day she will leave me. Funny, aren't I? Others take the human of their pleasure with them, and not just one, but perhaps hundreds at a time, and they enjoy all they can...and then suddenly, old, elderly humans crop up across the land, crying for their lover to take them back...twenty or thirty years, lost! They're humans, after all, they age...they're promised love in a beautiful palace, and then they're abandoned, replaced, told that they selfishly sought the lust of immortal bodies, and so that time is a fair trade...it's not fair, though, and even if it was, the humans involved spend a long time dreaming for their lover to come back, begging, praying, and crying...some of them die waiting--it's not fair, Lucina, it's not right!"

Lucina slowly let her hand fall on Palutena's head, brushing her hair back and tilting her head up, and recoiled even though she prepared to see tear red around the goddess' green eyes. Her hand drifted to Palutena's face. Lucina's arm jolted as her bare hand brushed against the soft, moist cheeks. Palutena's lips seemed caught between frowning and trying to smile, and almost as if commanded, she lifted herself and leaned forward, resting her cheek on Lucina's shoulder, while Lucina ran her fingers through her hair, "Palutena, I didn't know...I knew it couldn't all be easy, but I didn't think of such a struggle...I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not your fault."

"I...I shouldn't...I shouldn't even be here, I should leave-"

"No! I have waited _too long_ for something like this, I've _ached_ for a love like this, I _need_ this, I need someone, and not just so I have a beautiful human to please me, not just because I want to have someone in my bed besides myself, but so I can have...everything...everything that comes with having a lover, a _real_ lover, not like some of the others treat humans, but the way...the way I hope it means, in bed or out, that we'd always be together, in each other's hearts...I want to hold you in my heart forever...but one day-" Palutena sniffled, but it didn't stop her tears from resuming.

"Palutena...I...don't...want or even like-" Lucina struggled, to break her heart now would rob her of a lifetime of happiness, but it'd all come down, it was already collapsing, surely the goddess was attune to the flow of time itself. The end, then, was known from the start, and in her eyes she could see the elderly princess, hair no longer a vivid blue. To break her heart would save her so much pain...for a hundred years it may be better to love and lose, but for even fifty years before parting, leaving her alone for the rest of forever...would be cruel. Lucina would end it now, and hurt herself. She'd be a bitch about it, too. It was painful to even try to think about it, but she let her mind drift back to Grima, and how angry and bitter she felt. It took time, but soon she was focused enough that she felt like she could do it, "I don't like you, so get off of me!"

"What?" Palutena stumbled onto her side as Lucina moved her by the shoulders. _"So I don't fall and hurt my head."_

"I don't need this emotional baggage, I don't need someone who goes from a happy, stupid, flirty," she had to think of a quick word or lose momentum, when a rather harsh word came into her mind, not that she understood, but it sounded hateful enough, "twat, and then turns into a crying mess! I don't want to deal with this for the rest of my life, it's so annoying, you're annoying enough. Goddess up and just, I don't know, slut around or whatever, if _I_ had such a long life, I know I'd enjoy myself thoroughly with it!"

Palutena had her backed turned to the chair when she was laid down, so when Lucina left, she could stop straining her neck and turn to the door, "You'll be back tomorrow?" Palutena asked hopefully. Of course she'd be back.

Lucina knew not to turn to see the goddess, she imagined well enough how sorrowfully her hair would rest over her face as she cried, resting her elbow against the floor, those cloudy green eyes staring hopefully, making her lower their guard. Poor Palutena wasn't seeing clearly, Lucina knew one of them was being blinded by love and it wasn't Lucina, "No...I'll never be back...don't you see now, it's over...it was never going to work, anyways, since I have a practical harem waiting for me, I don't have time for lulling you to sleep." she hated herself for it, but she opened the door and stepped out, her fingers lightly felt the door knob, and with a deep breath she slammed the door behind her and ran to her room.

 

She passed a startled Samus on the way back, while Rosalina and Zelda followed her with perplexed eyes, "I thought they were so in love?" Rosalina couldn't imagine what had happened, but she couldn't imagine either of them starting a real fight.

"I imagine it could range from simple to complex...I hate to be cynical, but some relationships _can't_ work, by virtue of two visions trying to overlap...sometimes things don't work out, it may be best for a relationship built on sand to collapse from the start...I hope they find someone out there." Zelda thought back to a friend that had left for a distant kingdom.

"You speak from experience?"

"Afraid so...no one will know, not even the other party...it was best that way."

"Her, that," Samus nodded her head to the side, "that was Lucina...where did she come from?"

"I would think Palutena's room," Zelda began, then explained as Samus' eyebrows twitched inwards,"from what Pit told me after our match with Rosalina and Kirby, Palutena invited Lucina over for ice cream.

"Don't know about you, but _that_ isn't ice cream!" Samus crossed her arms and fell against the wall, "We have to do something! Love is too rare and precious to let a simple misunderstanding get in the way of it!"

"A misunderstanding...an interesting theory." Zelda furrowed her brows and and nodded, "I believe you're right, Palutena is bubbly and upbeat, she may have said something that pertained to Lucina's struggle with Grima and Lucina took it the wrong way."

"Exactly!"

"Then," Rosalina began, "what is our first course of action?"

"Not prying," Samus began, thoughtfully, "they may need time to cool off, Zelda, what do you think?"

"I think we should see them tomorrow, separately, not with the object of an inquiry, so we can give them something to hang onto, occupy them, if they wish to open up, then we will hear them out...if not, we let it rest."

"But not forever," Samus said firmly, "we're going to try to get them to talk, right?"

"Which is where my next idea comes in, I was thinking we meet tomorrow night, whoever's room--I don't care--to talk put a story together from the two sides available, and then after that, we'll inform the other girls we're meeting again, we shouldn't speak to each other then, lest we give onto our collaboration; just as well, considering we'll want to meet elsewhere, perhaps Jessica's room, or Robyn's."

"Let's not be obvious about avoiding each other, though." Rosalina pointed out.

"Agreed, we'll causally seek out other company." Zelda nodded, "And the two that speak with either of the two must remain open for conversation."

"How do we pick which of us talks to who?" Samus turned to make sure no one was approaching, "Draw straws?"

"Sure." Zelda gestured behind Samus, "Look enthusiastic about send Robin to the ground in a friendly team match."

Samus turned as she heard Robin running towards them, "Hey, babes, wanna let me use up my levin sword up on you? It can last for quite a little while, and won't stay gone long." he winked and Samus recoiled, "Ha, ha, I just mean a straight up battle, free for all."

Samus sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "I guess that's a _little_ better...I guess I need practice if I want to play with your sister."

Rosalina chuckled, "I don't want any practice for his sister, I'll just leave and knock her down and play with her right now, if this is practice."

"It isn't." Robin gritted his teeth, following as Rosalina beckoned them to follow her. His levin sword made it hard to walk.

 

"I hope you hate me now," she whispered as she locked the door, and lowered her face to rest against the door, "because I sure as hell do."

She crumpled to the floor and rolled onto her side, her hand clamped to her mouth, holding back so hard, she couldn't help but compare it to seasickness, except she ran not to the railing, but to the sanctuary of her bed, where she drowned her pained cries.

"Lucy," Robyn sighed, walking out of an adjacent room, "hey, what happened? Talk to me, Lucy, please!"

"I don't know anymore, Robyn...I don't know right now." Lucina sobbed, "My mind's too cloudy!"

"Shh," Robyn somewhat vigorously rubbed Lucina's back, "it'll be okay, try again tomorrow."

"I called it off!"

"You did-" Robyn took a breath and lowered her voice, trying to find the right combination of sweet and sturdy, "you did the best you could, I'm sure."

"I don't know if I did, I just pushed the greatest thing ever out of my life, and I don't think that I can get her back."

"Well, you didn't just do it, did you?"

"I'm a horrible person."

"Lie."

"No it's not...just leave me alone, it's my fault, okay? I'm a terrible person and she deserved better."

"How long do you think she's been around? You don't know how many other decent people she saw, but she saw something in you, and she _wanted_ it, I can see why, too, you're so damn noble, you hardly let anyone else do any heavy lifting." Robyn had her hands on Lucina's shoulders. She learned a thing or two from Lissa when she didn't have frogs falling down her shirt, and that was that Lucina gave excellent back massages, and Robyn only learned from the best.

"Uh, that's not true, I...I literally pushed her away from me, and called her horrible names." Robyn sighed, then smirked.

"Hey, Lu-ci-na," she growled, smacking her lips, "who needs goddesses when you've got a very hot, very healthy human-on top of you!"

Robyn turned Lucina onto her back and leaned over her, breathing heavily, "Uh, Robyn-" Lucina began, mildly alarmed, somewhat aroused, which just worried her more.

"What's wrong? You're a bad girl, right? Let's be bad together!" Robyn slipped her cloak off her shoulders, "Let's do something awful...if you think my brother has a dirty mind, wait until you see some of what _mine_ wants!"

"Um, Robyn, I'm not emotionally ready!" Lucina slid back, her forearm between them.

"Hm, tomorrow night's probably better anyways...if you want, you can tie me up and have your way with me until we wake Grima with our screams!"

"No!" Lucina held her forehead, at which point Robyn got up and took Lucina by the hand.

"Don't worry, I'll tie you up the next night! Then we can see if we can get our hands on Samus, or maybe Zelda! They're both-"

"I can't."

"What, is your excuse celibacy? You'll shatter those vows and some windows at the same time when I get under the covers with you! Man, I feel like a wyvern in heat! So, why can't we waltz in our birthday suits? Come on, you're a hot, and I'm melting over here!"

"I-I'm...I-"

"Don't tell me...is my innocent little Lucy perhaps...saving herself for someone?" Lucina turned away and Robyn smiled, "Then I believe you know what you need to do."

"I can't...I burned that bridge...I made sure of it."

"You're an idiot, goddesses can fly, and she will, if she wants to, but she probably won't, since she respects you...damn but you put yourself in a fix!"

"All that stuff you said-"

"I had to get you to see reason, if you're with me, then you're not hers, and if your not hers, then you won't be happy since you're head over heels with _her_ , which means the only one you want, is the one person who will be devastated by the most surefire way to tell someone you're over them--which is cheating on them."

"What makes you think I don't just like...your brother?"

"Because, he's offered himself to you before, if you were going to have him, he would've been yours...Palutena wants a meaningful relationship, and chances are she hasn't had that opportunity yet, maybe all the goddesses available all have someone or have a grudge with her, if she's willing to share her life with you, and share in your life, then the only thing you should hold out on is the ferocity with which you knock her the hell away from you."

"I still said awful--where did I even learn those words?"

"Who cares, the important thing is that you didn't mean a word of it...and if you swore to make the Vaike blush, then it'd be painfully obvious that you're trying to save her emotional pain."

"I wasn't too obvious."

"I wonder!"

 

Palutena heard the door slam behind her, and in her throat was caught something between a sob and a laugh, but it soon defined itself as a sob, "I don't believe you. I don't believe you! You will be back, one day...you have to...is this how break ups work? You don't mean it...you don't mean any of it...you love me."

She floated up and grabbed the carton of very soft ice cream and went to her bed, with a snap of her fingers she was in nothing but a fluffy robe and mismatched socks, she waved her hand and grasped a straw, and lay on her side. As she lay there, drinking the ice cream and pulling out the chocolate that got stuck in the straw with her teeth, she wondered how to convince Lucina she was tired of watching humans and wanting a lover, and forgetting the other goddesses that didn't like her for whatever reason. Goddess School was hard enough without looking at everyone who had someone be it from the School of Gods, or from right down the hall, or even classmates. Once, she reflected, there were two classmates who brought in a third lover just so she wouldn't end up with Palutena, they dropped her later, after they graduated into full fledged goddess and she went looking for Palutena, who was still bitter about the whole thing and rejected her out of bitterness.

"Why was I such a stubborn fool...maybe she wasn't just pretending to like me...guess I'll never know." she sighed, tired of pulling chocolate pieces out of her straw and reached into the carton, grabbing the pieces and stuffing them into her mouth, she didn't know if she was angry that the ice cream kept getting stuck, sad because Lucina didn't understand, or just hungry. She remembered the food in the oven, but was too content to lie in bed. She absentmindedly twirled her fingers in her hair as she stared at the closet. She had no idea why her eyes were fixed on it, but it probably had something to do with how dark and absorbing it was, everything could seemingly cease existing until she wanted to go back out again.

"Hey, Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena!" Palutena sighed and ran to the bathroom, closing the door and leaning against the wall. Somehow Pit got his hands on the Master Hand's spare key to her room, "Hey, you weren't answering the door and I know you're in here!"

"Oh, Pit, what's wrong?" Palutena tried her best to sound interested, but he was probably going to say-

"Oh, nothing, I just want to know how your date--oh...anyways, I found that the oven was off and the food was cold...oh." Pit just kept realizing more and more, then backed out, "Anyways, I should leave so you can get back-uh, to bed, I mean, I didn't interrupt you gu-goddess, Lady Palutena...you're goddessly beauty sleep, that is! Ha, ha, sleeping beauties-tea, beauty! Because you are...beautiful...so many beautifuls, but...but that's awkward, I shouldn't say that right now--I mean, because...Pitto called, and he wants to...Smash?"

"Pit, are you quite alright?" Palutena held her hand against her neck as a slight tremble found it's way into her voice. Now he'd now there's something wrong.

"Yep! Just peachy! I should go because...oh, uh, your ice cream is-oh...bye-bye!"

"Pit, did you need to ask me something? You know you don't have to worry about me, right?"

"I know, you're well taken care--I mean, you well take care of...things...just things in general! Okay, fine, can I pretty please have some lasagna that you cooked? i know it's cold, but it's still going to be so good!"

"Help yourself." Palutena replied, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"Thank you! But Pitto said he was feeling a little peckish, so I should bring something for him too, since all good things are best shared!" Pit gave one last glance to the bed and noticed some ice cream splattered on the bed sheets, in his mind he could imagine Palutena feeding Lucina, ice cream spilling as Lucina tried to eat from the spoon. He really shouldn't have come here...he should have just waited for Lucina to leave the room later.

 

Palutena waited until she heard the door close behind him before she peeked out and pulled her X-ray specs off the nightstand. Pit's skeleton was far off by now, and no one else was in her room, so she locked the door back, "Of course you think Lucina's in here...I invite her for ice cream, and the ice cream winds up here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems like a good place to stop it, and no, I didn't expect the drama, though I did imagine something like this before for these two. They should be easily resolved in two more chapters, if I don't pull in more Smashers, though depending on inquiry dialogue for Zelda, Samus, and Rosalina, it could be more.
> 
> Also, Jessica is the Wii Fit's Trainer's name here.


	3. The Morning After the Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina's unsure about talking to Palutena, but she sure wants to, though now she's not even sure if she'd be heard, while Palutena just wishes the bluenette would just come back and tell her everything she already knew: Lucina was scared to death of hurting the goddess with her mortality.

Lucina didn't get much rest, too busy thinking of all the things she said to Palutena that made her cry, it made Lucina cry too. Needless to say, when the Master Hand arranged a match between Link and her, he had the game literally before they began.

"Eh, what was _that_ , back there, rookie?" Link crossed his arm, waiting for a reply.

"It's your win, I can take a loss." Lucina snapped.

"You just seem way off your game, maybe I can help?"

"I don't believe we met in an arena before...I didn't get much sleep last night, and I don't need your help!"

"That's not all you didn't get much of, time with a certain goddess...let me guess, unresolved sexual tension? Look, I don't usually do this, but my Master Sword wouldn't mind giving you the finishing blow."

"You've been talking to Robin, haven't you?"

"Uh, yeah...I have. We talked over, uh, _peach_ pie earlier, he said his sister looked really concerned when he saw her at breakfast, and then told me that you should have had a date with a literal goddess, so we both agreed something was wrong with you and Palutena, because something was wrong with Robyn, so...why don't you just find someone to bang you and get it over with? I hear Peach will lay with anyone, and use all of her, uh, resources to help people out...go in there with a guy and just hump her leg or something, or make sure he tells her to lick you, I could help with-"

"Oh, wow! You're more upfront than I thought you'd be! I thought you and him were on awkward terms? I guess you're both very open with your willingness to convey intimate ideas."

"We're cool together, and Peach likes taking orders--I hear."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, yeah-huh?" Link looked up to find Lucina had turned around and folded her arms. A door slid between him and her.

She shook her head before she walked away, "I can't believe you didn't see that one coming."

 

Lucina went out to the cafe on the roof, and at down to whatever they were serving. She really didn't care for anything fancy right now.

She mostly ate her sandwich in peace when Samus chased a beach ball from the naturally pool size spring that sat atop the mountain that the Smash Palace was built alongside--and in some cases--through and into.

"Hey, Lucy, up for a game?" Samus twirled the beach ball on her finger, then jabbed her finger up, launching the ball into the air, jumped up, and struck it back to the pool with a powerful kick.

"Nah. Thanks, though." Lucina leaned back and looked up as Shulk waved at Samus from the boundary between the mountain and the concrete.

"Hey, recruiting the princess?" Shulk shouted as he approached.

"I apologize, I'm not feeling up to it." Lucina replied, smiling.

"Come on, we're short one member!" Shulk insisted, taking a can and opening it up, "Something about someone spilling his drink on himself!"

Samus accept the can Shulk handed her and spilled the cold drink on his head, "Yeah, he spilled it on himself." Samus chuckled as _she_ poured it on "himself".

Ah, cold, cold, cold!" Shulk hunched over and started prancing in circles under the can.

Samus pulled the can back upright, sat on the bench so the table was behind her, and drunk the rest of what was in the can, and offered it back to Shulk to take with him, "I believe there's a trash bin next to every stair."

"Ya, thanks." Shulk replied drily.

"Ah, I guess I have to join you guys?" Lucina found the two's energy contagious, but she worried about Palutena.

"Hey, we've got a pretty good group, Lucina, it'll be fun." Samus patted the table and stood up, holding out her empty hand.

"Um, sure...I didn't get much sleep last night, though." Lucina held out her forearm and Samus helped her up.

"Ah, I see." Samus nodded.

"No, no, not like-"

"Oh, no! Of course not, I mean...you passed me the other day in the hall...Lucy, if you wanna talk to anyone...you know, just wait in the laundry room if you want to talk to someone," Samus removed the orange band on her arm and offered it to Lucina, "it's a timer...it autosets to seven minutes, but there's no limit...I hope you don't mind talking to a Power Suit."

"Ha, of course not...thanks." Lucina ran to where the others were and realized she didn't have a swimsuit, "Ah, I don't think I'm dressed for this!"

"It's alright, locker rooms are over in that building." Samus stretched her arms, "You'll find something in there."

Lucina darted off towards the locker, and found a hand scanner. The words displayed asked for her hand print, so she removed her glove and waited for it to scan and match her print with her profile from the roster, then displayed the location and combination of her locker. She decided that since she was getting naked anyways, she may as well start taking off her other glove. She entered the combination and opened the locker, and found a dark blue one piece that had two Brands of the Exalt on them.

There was a table in the room for her to place her gloves and headband on, while she debated removing her small clothes and wearing them under the swimsuit. Suddenly door opened behind her. Lucina hid behind the wall and heard a locker open. She took a slow breath and gathered her clothes in her arms, Falchion's sheath was between her right hand's middle fingers, thumb, and pinky, and her boots were pinched between her thumb and pinky and Falchion.

Lucina found a room divider and remained hidden until a sigh escaped two forlorn lips, and with a snap of someone's fingers, Palutena folded the room divider and commanded it against the wall, "Lucina, why are you here?"

"Um, I heard someone come in and I-spying of course!" Lucina insisted as Palutena heard she was afraid of being seen.

"The first rule of spying is picking out somewhere to lay low with a view to _not_ being seen...spying suggests planning...what will you do with the information you sought?"

"I don't know...upload it social media, or maybe...I mean, I could give you a list a ten or twenty things I could with this--with what I was going to get, anyways!"

"You're so horrible...at hiding. I saw your silhouette." Palutena turned her head to the side and giggled.

"Dammit, stop giggling!" Lucina angrily thew her clothes across the floor, then gasped and ran for the room divider, "Stop laughing, you stupid...cunt!"

"So, you leer at women and get all scared when they see you in your underwear?"

"D-damn straight I do!" Lucina drew off what she heard of Vaike, and then stammered, staring at the floor, "I-I mean, I'm just trying to lure you close...so I can...do bad things to you, and beautiful women like you."

"Robyn seemed fine."

"S-she's my father's best friend...I kind of need him to think highly of me, because he has resources to travel the world and find all the beautiful women!"

"Zelda seems to be in one piece."

"Uh, s-she's not...she's got those weird ass ears!"

"Samus?"

"She's to open and friendly, she has but to suspect what I'd do, and then her friends would come after me, and then where would I find my prey?"

"Peach?"

"I'd rather avoid Mario's girlfriend, chances are she would take the fun out of it unless I caught her in bed with a knife."

"Rosalina?"

"She's probably got weird magic powers."

"Then why me?"

"Because...you're harmless, like a fly!" Lucina hated herself for the next thing she'd say, "Besides, you told me your weakness, humans in pain is torture to you."

"I did, didn't I?" Palutena held her chin between her finger and thumb, "But why hide if you're so immodest, how is it a lure?"

"I-I try to act sweet and innocent...and modest."

"Lucina," Palutena smiled, "we both know you're lying, now let down this wall-"

Lucina decided to find some reckless courage tossed the room divider aside and rushed at Palutena, walking her backwards quickly, but making sure she didn't fall, wincing as she gently forced Palutena against the wall and glared into her eyes, "Are you completely stupid...b-bitch?! Next time you...find me, alone, here I can easily have my way with you...you'll pay...with my hands! Because I'm bad-bad, so bad...I can't even-"

"You're talking to the wall and hurting my wrists, I know why, but how can you do this to your-"

"Because I'm a horrible-do you think I _like_ girls? I just find a pretty face to shatter because they're _so easy_ , and I really am disgusted by you, liking women like you do!" Lucina swallowed as she glared at the wall, then forced her hand to slap Palutena backhanded, then palm first against her other cheek. Lucina's face bitterly contorted as she looked away from a tear in Palutena's eye.

Palutena took a deep breath as Lucina let go of her red wrists. There was something about how red her wrists were that hurt beyond physical pain, she fled the locker room, sniffling.

 

Robyn scanned the cafe and turned away when a flash of green rushed past her. She turned to find Samus running. The bounty hunter bent forward, her hands on her knees as she took a deep breath, "What's going on?" Robyn inquired.

"Something horrible, Palutena just went into the locker, and then she came back out...Lucina was in there, I think they had another confrontation!" Samus wheezed. Going from resting to darting had taken a toll on her now dry throat and heavy lungs, but she jogged with Robyn to the locker rooms.

"Another?" Robyn began, "How do-"

"In the girl's hall yesterday Lucina ran pass me and some others, from Palutena's room, we could only imagine there had been some sort of altercation." Samus stopped and leaned against the building, "You go, I should stay, I'm not her best friend."

 

Robyn nodded and went opened the door, taking a cautious step onto the floor. She found Lucina kicking her clothes around, her back turned to the door as she held one hand on her other forearm.

"Lucy? You're only in your underwear...that's so unlike you." Robyn soothed.

"I hit her." Lucina called back

"I thought you was going to try to patch things up?"

"I panicked!" Lucina screamed, "I don't want her to like me, I realized it...if I hurt her enough-"

"Lucina!" Robyn held her hands on her hips and glared at the princess.

"She'll eventually get tired of it and go away!"

"She's a _goddess_ , Lucina, you know anyone with the patience of a saint? She goes _beyond_ that!"

"I feel like I'm clawing myself apart."

"You're certainly doing neither of yourselves any favors...I hope you don't ruin this chance! She's really nice."

"I wish she wasn't."

"You wouldn't have fallen for any less."

"Exactly my point!"

"What are going to do, Lucina? Continue inflicting pain on yourself and the one you love? Or will you finally let her love you? Will you finally let yourself love her?"

"I don't think I can show my face anymore."

"You can, you will, you have _maybe_ one more chance...I thought I should tell you, there's an dim-ship coming here tomorrow."

"Dim-ships are how were got here...more members?"

"This one's for those leaving."

"Damn."

"That's what I said."

 

Zelda leaned against the wall in the hallways, just how Samus did. It was called "hanging", and as long as you were relaxed, you were doing it. Zelda held one hand over her waist to touch her other fingertips in a fidget, decidedly _not_ relaxed.

Suddenly Palutena darted pass her. Zelda put on her "swag" and followed after the goddess, quick walking with as much swagger as she had, "Palutena?" she turned to find Palutena crumpled onto the floor and knelt next to her.

"You expected me?" Palutena inquired.

"This is one of the two major paths, they lead everywhere and many people avoid them."

"There's someone in the other major path, waiting to hear from you, that you found me?"

"I can explain-"

"You don't need to, please...tell me why."

"To hear your side of the story."

"Lucina doesn't understand," Palutena sniffed, "she-"

"Why's your face and wrists so red?"

"She's trying to push me away, she won't listen to me, I...I think I should just give up...I keep thinking that maybe I'm over her, but when I pass her room--I know I'm not!"

"She struck you."

"I know...it hurt her worse...mortals are so silly."

"Palutena-"

"What will your group do now?"

"We can't say...I don't even think you're supposed to know that I have a group."

"Very well. I'll stay here."

"Why?"

"This is a major path, on of two...fifty-fifty shot she'll take this way, and a pretty good chance she won't take a lesser known path. She's new like me."

"I know...this is worth saving, though?"

"You wouldn't ask if you knew how much this meant...she's tearing herself apart, too, though...her fragile human life...there's so many ways she can hurt herself...please, come up with something soon."

"We'll do everything we can."

"Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"I heard you let someone walk out of your life...didn't know how much you loved them. Would you have still let go?"

"Yes...next time I will tell her how I feel...there's no next time. She's happy, someone's got her warm and happy every night...she's happy."

"Perhaps we're both in denial."

"You're in denial if you think you're in denial, it's not too late for you two, if you still want her."

"I do!"

"Then wait for us to arrange something for you."

 

Lucina wandered into the laundry room and found it empty, but there was an orange statue with a red helmet. Samus must have brought this out of the storage unit without authorization, she'd have to make it quick.

"Um, I-I've never been much for confessionals," she preambled, "but I...I'm causing nothing but misery for the one I love, and for myself...tomorrow she'll probably leave me on a dim-ship, and I'll never see her again!"

Lucina stared at the statue and fell to her knees, "I'm going to die one day, I don't want her to miss me, I don't want to cut her so deeply...but I can't lose her now, either, because she returned and...and I acted like I was so bad, and then...I hit her...until then she didn't believe me...that slap was my biggest lie, and I don't know what she thinks about it, I don't want her to miss me...but I want to apologize, I want to fall apart into her arms, I just...I want her to forgive me and love me, I want her! I just...can't have her, I'm stuck and I'm scared, she's lived a long time, maybe waiting for someone like me, I don't want to mess up her chances, I don't her to cry for thousands of years because she lost me, or for thousands of years because I wasted time avoiding her and hurting us, I'm scared!"

She leaned forward her elbows pressed against her knees as she buried her face in her hands. She flinched as an orange hand touched her shoulder, and as her eyes focused on the visor she recognized two blue eyes watching her, "It's alright, Lucina."

"The hell sort of trickery?!"

"Pardon? This is my Power Suit...oh, you didn't know I wear this?"

"I didn't even know what to expect in here!" Lucina shook her head, "You were as still as a statue!"

"I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

"Well, it's fine...I trust this was all in confidentiality?"

"Palutena won't hear about it-"

"No one."

"Well...there are some friends of mine--we're only trying to help."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't the only one you passed in the hall, we're only trying to find an opportunity for you to make up with Palutena...I need to tell them so everyone can make an informed decision."

"I had that chance today...chances are that was my last chance." Lucina pressed her hands against her eyes, "Fine, but only tell them."

"You'll get another chance--you have to be ready for it, though...no more running away from this?"

"I don't know."

"Alright...then when you see her, be yourself, no acting like you're something you're not, let her take it from there." Samus stood up and turned to leave, "I'll see you to your room."

"No, just...leave me, please."

"Very well."

Samus' armor vanished and Lucina silently wondered how she did that, before her mind turned to more important things.

"I'm already starting down this path, though...if I change it back...no ifs! If she wants me, I'll not fight her! I'm sick and tired of fighting her."

 

Rosalina sighed as she awaited Palutena, who was still not there, perhaps Zelda got her or she went some other way. She turned and found Zelda and Samus approaching, and started towards the girl's quarters they were going to meet in Samus' room, but she wouldn't go in directly after Samus, instead she went pass the rooms and turned the corner. She heard five key chain rattles and then the door's locks opening. Samus was in her room and she had information that suggested the mission could be accomplished. Rosaline waited for the sound of seven knocks, the continued to wait before walking up to the second door on her left. She opened it and found Jessica, her hips thrust forward, her feet and hands planted to the ground.

"Sorry! Um, bridge, right?" Jessica sat up and smiled warmly at her.

"Indeed, perhaps I can aid you, with a little yoga, you too can embody the bridge."

"Um, okay-"

"Just...drop by unexpected whenever you wish to begin."

"Alright, later." Rosalina shut the door back, the image of hips pointed towards her forever burned into memory as she turned and opened the second door on her _other_ left.

 

Zelda nodded at Rosalina as she shut the door behind her and Samus turned on the radio, then turned to the others, "This will keep people from getting suspicious _and_ from eavesdropping!" Samus swayed to the beat, her head swaying as she smiled, then sighed, "Okay, so, what do we know? Okay, you, then, Zelda."

"Thank you, Samus." Zelda nodded and began sharing her information, "Palutena says she can see through Lucina's intentions, even with the physical and emotional pain, she won't give up, she believes Lucina is hurting herself in hopes Palutena can have a long life devoid of displeasure."

"I heard something similar from Lucina...who thought the Power Suit was empty...she really feels bad about things, I imagine she feels like a rat stuck in a trap," Samus muttered sadly, "and would gladly gnaw off her leg before getting caught by Palutena, she doesn't know if it's best to let Palutena have her heart, or keep it away, fearing the long term effects for thousands of years afterwards, so she tried to be mean and failed, but promised that if she somehow got the chance, she wouldn't mess up."

"I heard Robin looked gloomy today after leaving the changing lockers, she knows something's up, but she didn't seem to blame Lucina, this seems to confirm Lucina's afraid of being with Palutena." Rosalina sighed and shook her head, "I suppose it's easier to think clearly when you're an observer, but Lucina is at the forefront, so I'll not criticize her for making such a large error in judgment, I would make the same mistakes, I'm sure, if I feel in love with an immortal and the feeling was mutual."

"Then we'll organize the sleepover?" Samus nodded, grabbing a broom and snapping the straws of it. She set the broom back down and picked up the straws, "Take one. Whoever gets the shortest asks Jessica if she's up for letting in a sleepover horde, since Robyn's already privy to it, and straws since I think each of us could persuade her if we had to."

Zelda reached out and pulled a straw out of Samus' grasp, and sighed, it was pretty short, she was sure she'd be it.

_"Ah, Zelda, an unexpected pleasure." Jessica answered the door, a glass of orange juice in her hand, "What brings you here?"_

_"I was wondering if you'd be interested in hosting a sleepover party...I hear those are usually fun, and a good way to meet people." Zelda remarked._

_"Oh, yeah, I haven't had one since I was younger...should I bring in all the lady's?"  
_

_"Oh, well, sure, but should I bring some snacks or something?"_

_"Ha, ha, you asked me to host, I'll have plenty of snacks."_

 

Samus felt like Rosalina was pulling out quite a long stick, surely she'd have to request Jessica set up a sleepover party.

_"Hello, Samus, not in your Power Suit, today?"_

_"Ah, yes, I like to just power down and relax when I can."_

_"Oh, please, come in, did you want to practice yoga with me?"_

_"That sounds great, but not my original intention."_

_"I appreciate your honesty, what did you need?"_

_"Well, I was thinking...if you don't mind, a sleepover party...ah, this is awkward...'a sleepover party', says the most unsocial Smasher here...I've been trying, though."_

_"It's probably hard for you, I would love to host it for you, if you want...if you start sweating I'll pull out some yoga tapes, 'Wii Fit Trainer', some tapes that I started on, I haven't finished it."_

_"Oh, I watched those! I used to be so bored back before the roster change, I had no one who would sit down and relax, so I just watched your tapes, they're really good! I was afraid I was the only one who could stick my leg behind my neck until I watched your third tape's preview on YouTube!"_

Samus decided they at least had a place to start talking on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, you want smut, I know, we're getting there...don't make me turn this car around! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it'd be simple...but then it got a little bit complicated, eventually this ship will sail, but bear with me if other stuff happens...I'll try to not bring in too many characters.


End file.
